Mercury Rising
by Dragon Aither
Summary: ¡Terminado! El misterio al fin revelado, pero ¿permitirán las Sailors que Amy aniquile a quien ha venido a aniquilar? ¡Descúbrelo!
1. Fresco Rocío

Mercury Rising

por Aither

Capítulo 1

Fresco Rocío

"¡Hola!, Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, tengo 16 años y voy en primer año de preparatoria. Mi tipo de sangre es A, me gusta leer, estudiar y algún día quiero ser una gran doctora. n.n".

"Ellas son mis amigas, Lita… Mina… ¿eh?…"

-Chicas- pregunta Amy- ¿dónde se supone que encontraremos a Serena?

-¡Oh!, olvide decirles, Serena no vendrá hoy- responde Mina.

-¡Qué lástima!, se perderá de los deliciosos pastelillos que haremos- completa Lita.

-Al parecer tenía que acompañar a su mamá a hacer algunas compras muy importantes.

"Justo ahora nos dirigimos a casa de Raye, ella es una sacerdotisa en un templo que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad. Serena es la quinta del grupo, se suponía todas nos reuniríamos hoy para hacer pastelillos en casa de Raye"

"Junto con Serena vendría la pequeña Rini, es una pequeña muy alegre y amable, en realidad es la hija del futuro de Serena, que ha venido a ayudarnos a pelear contra el mal que justo ahora amenaza al mundo".

"Cómo se darán cuenta, no somos un grupo muy común. Es por que todas nosotras somos Sailor Scouts, y luchamos por el amor y la justicia. Yo soy Sailor Mercury, mi planeta guardián es Mercurio y … ughh… ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña?"

-Amy ¡no te quedes atrás!- grita Lita agitando la mano varios escalones más arriba, Mina y ella ya la han dejado muy atrás.

-¡Ya voy!- responde Amy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando se dispone a seguir subiendo la larga escalinata que conduce al templo Hikawa, hogar de la familia de Raye.

Las tres amigas están a punto de alcanzar la cima de la escalinata cuando una poderosa llamarada ilumina el cielo frente a ellas.

-Fuego de Marte¡Enciéndete!-.

-¡Raye!- Grita Lita adelantándose a las otras dos.

-¡Raye, está en peligro!- Mina comienza a correr para ayudar a sus compañeras.

-Ra… Raye…- Amy no puede moverse y un fuerte dolor comienza a oprimirle el pecho, su mirada se nubla, empieza a desfallecer- Debo ayudar… a Raye… chicas… ayud…

Mientras tanto, en el templo Mina y Lita se han transformado en Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter respectivamente y se encuentra peleando contra una maligna que bien podría recordarnos a una zanahoria gigante.

-¿Dónde está Amy?- grita Lita desesperada intentando medirse a puños contra la maligna.

-No lo sé- responde Mina quien se haya tumbada en el piso- venía detrás de nosotras.

-A un lado Lita -grita Raye- ¡Saeta de Fuego de Marte!!

Lita apenas y logra brincar a tiempo para evitar el mortífero ataque de Raye, sin embargo la maligna lo detiene con tan sólo una mano.

-No son más que un estorbo para mí -dice la maligna- sólo venía por el corazón puro de alguna jovencita enamorada que subiera al templo a rezar, pero ahora me conformaré con los suyos… no se molesten¡yo misma se los arrancaré!

-¡Jamás!- grita Lita abalanzándose contra el enemigo- nunca permitiremos que lastimen a jovencitas inocentes.

Lita intenta conectar un golpe a la cara, pero la sucubus lo evita fácilmente, prueba con un segundo golpe que tampoco surge efecto -¡Toma esto!- grita lanzando una patada posterior, pero la terrible maligna logra detenerla.

-No… no es posible- Lita sorprendida.

-Eres débil- sonríe con burla la maligna- ¡Y ahora pagarás!- logra conectarle un golpe a la cara a Lita que la arroja hacia atrás. Antes de que caiga, la maligna la alcanza y golpea una vez más, esta vez en su estómago, Lita esta cayendo cuando la sujeta de una pierna y la hace dar un arco hacia arriba hasta hacerla estrellarse contra el piso con un golpe seco.

-¡Lita!- gritan Mina y Raye al mismo tiempo.

-No podemos solas contra ella, es demasiado fuerte- grita Raye intentando ponerse de pie.

-Debemos resistir- Mina se coloca a su lado.

-Hora de morir- dice la maligna con sarna, sus manos comienzan a relampaguear en un tono rojo sangre

-¡Saeta de Fuego de Marte!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

-¡Mueran!- la maligna une sus manos con fuerza y una poderosa explosión se hace presente en las afueras del templo Hikawa. Cuando el humo se disipa, solo una mujer permanece de pie.

-Estúpidas sailor scouts¿de verdad pensaron que podrían conmigo?, ahora les cortaré la cabeza- la sucubus se encontraba arrodillada junto a Mina, había extendido sus uñas para formar poderosas navajas que ahora apuntaban hacia el cuello de Sailor Venus, se disponía a atacar cuando un mal presentimiento la invade y la hace detenerse en seco.

"¿Por qué?.¿Por qué siento miedo?... ¿Qué es esta presencia tan avasalladora que siento?"

-Debo proteger a mis amigas- dijo una hermosa jovencita de azulados cabellos que subía la escalinata con paso firme y seguro, tenía la mirada perdida y sólo repetía una y otra vez- debo ayudar a mis amigas.

-Ja, una idiota más que viene a morir.

-Amy¡huye!- grita Raye

-No podrás contra ella, debes escapar- grita Lita

-Debo ayudar a mis amigas.

-Insolente, serás la primera en morir -la maligna forma un hacha con su brazo y se dispone a atacar a Amy.

Amy apenas se inmuta, con voz seca alcanza a murmurar

-¡Mercury Aqua Mirage!

Una devastadora corriente de agua surge de Amy y se dirige amenazante hacia la maligna que no logra detener su avance, la sucubus es golpeada con fuerza superior a varios tsunamis siendo atravesada por la imparable corriente.

-Amy¡lo lograste!- Grita Raye corriendo hacia ella, Mina y Lita van tras de ella- ¡La derrotaste!.¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Amy se voltea lentamente, la mirada aun perdida. Cuando se gira las chicas no pueden evitar sentir miedo de su amiga.

-¿Quién de ustedes…?- dice Amy con la misma voz neutra, carente de toda emoción que ha estado usando todo este tiempo- ¿A quién de ustedes es a la que debo detener?


	2. Lluvia Matinal

Mercury

por Aither

Capítulo 2

Lluvia Matinal

-¿Qu… qué quieres decir con eso?- dice Lita acercándose con cautela.

-Yo… debería recordarlo, -dice Amy confundida- sé que volví para detener a alguna de ustedes, pero no recuerdo a quién.¡ni por qué!

-Amy¿te sientes bien?- esta vez es Mina la que trata de acercarse a su amiga, pero Amy la elude.

-No lo entiendes, ninguna lo entiende -dice Amy sujetándose la cabeza, como si le doliera- este día, algo muy malo va a pasar, algo que arruinará nuestras vidas para siempre. Y ese algo lo hará una de ustedes, -concluye con aspecto sombrío- yo volví para evitar que pasara, pero ahora no puedo recordar qué es.

-No te preocupes- dice Raye tomándola del hombro- ¿Qué te parece si descansas un poco y después buscamos la manera de evitar la tragedia.

-¡NO!.¡no estoy loca! -grita Amy arrojando a Raye al piso- ¡Sé que algo terrible pasará hoy!.¡Y sé que lo provocará una de las sailor scouts! Y voy a impedirlo… ¡Así tenga que detenerlas a todas!

En ese momento, Amy se arroja en contra de Mina, conectándole un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire, derrumbándose lentamente. Ni bien había acabado cuando Amy ya se había girado; volviéndose a lanzar al ataque esta vez hacia una desprevenida Raye. La tomó de los hombros, girando en el aire con ella, Amy manipula su giro para hacer caer a Raye de espaldas, aprovecha el impulso de la caída para propinarle senda patada con la rodilla que la dejó fuera de combate. Al mismo tiempo, utiliza el impulso de la patada para dar un giro en el aire y caer enfrente de Lita en posición de combate.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-dice Lita que ya se encuentra en guardia- ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan fuerte?

Amy no responde, sólo se le queda viendo fijamente con esa mirada vacía, perdida, carente de todo rastro de humanidad.

"No es posible -piensa Lita- Amy siempre ha sido la más débil del grupo, es muy lista, sí, pero nunca ha sido una guerrera, sin embargo logró derrotar a ese monstruo tan poderoso, y ahora nos está dando una paliza a las tres. Y sin embargo, no siento que quiera lastimarnos de verdad, está confundida, tanto que bien podría matarnos sin querer"

"Ciertamente ahora tiene el poder para hacerlo, esa forma de pelear, de alguna manera siento que esa sería la forma de pelear de Amy si supiera como hacerlo. Completamente calculadora, fue increíble como estudió la situación, analizó los movimientos de Raye y Mina. Cada uno de sus movimientos estaba perfectamente planeado, ningún movimiento desperdiciado, cada nuevo ataque le brindaba cierto impulso, cierto apoyo para el siguiente golpe, no debo permitir que continúe".

-Te detendré- Lita se arroja con el puño de frente, pero Amy desvía fácilmente su golpe, esquiva el segundo, detiene el tercero.

"Maldición, me atrapó"

Amy lanza un golpe lateral hacia Lita, quien es incapaz de protegerse, cayendo contra el piso.

-Ya verás- dice Lita saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia, cruza los brazos frente a ella- ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

En ese momento, los lentes de Sailor Mercury se extienden, la información comienza surgir en un flujo continuo que invade a Amy, quien la analiza a velocidades sorprendentes, después, con una facilidad y una gracia sorprendente, esquiva todos los rayos eléctricos dispensados por sailor Júpiter.

-¿Eh?- Amy se para en seco al sentir una energía detrás suyo.

-Rayo creciente de Venus¡Fulmina!- Ataca Mina quien aun se encuentra tumbada en el piso.

-¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!- grita Amy girándose rápidamente, un centenar de gotas de rocío surgen de la mano de Amy dirigiéndose a una velocidad arrolladora, hacia Mina, rápidamente dispersan el rayo creciente de Mina y se abalanzan en su contra.

-¡Mina!- grita Lita al ver caer a su amiga, antes de que pueda hacer nada, Amy se gira hacia ella, mueve sus manos y el rocío resplandeciente imita los movimientos de sus manos, cambiando su cauce hacia una sorprendida sailor Júpiter. Una vez derrotada, Amy se gira hacia donde se encuentra Sailor Mars.

Raye se encuentra petrificada, incapaz de hacer nada, sólo puede ver la mortífera agua de Amy dirigirse hacia ella, las lágrimas comienzan a rodar de sus mejillas.

-Amy… - susurra Raye con voz quebrada- ¿Por qué?

El agua se detiene a escasos centímetros del rostro de Raye, para después caer inerte al piso, Amy se presiona fuertemente la cabeza.

-No, esto no se supone que debería pasar así – dice Amy mirando a sus dos amigas caídas- no era esto lo que yo buscaba… yo, lo siento- corre perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-¡Amy, espera! -grita Mars- ¡Te ayudaremos!- pero es inútil, Amy ya ha desparecido.


	3. Tormenta de Hielo y Nieve

Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer sinceramente a SeiyaySerenity22 quien ha seguido de cerca esta historia. De la misma manera a Karla y PicoKazuo a quienes desafortunadamente no puedo responder vuestros comentarios, tengan por seguro que los tengo muy presentes. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia y dejar un comentario para este humilde ficker. Sus palabras me motivan. Se los agradezco de corazón.

Saludos

* * *

Mercury Rising 

Por Aither

Capítulo 3

Tormenta de hielo y nieve.

-¡Tecnología obsoleta!- clama Amy Mizuno a modo de maldición. Se encuentra caminando por una amplia calle medianamente transitada. Aún viste el traje de Sailor Scout, lo que despierta la curiosidad de todo aquél que la rodea, pero todo esto ella no lo ve. Concentrada como está en su computadora de bolsillo, ve el mundo pasar en un interminable conjunto de ceros y unos, de líneas y patrones que se aparecen y desaparecen rápidamente en el visor de su uniforme.

Mientras tanto, en una azotea cercana, dos extraños personajes observan a la peculiar sailor en su meditación.

-¿Qué ves?- menciona una de las figuras que sale de entre las sombras, su semblante duro como el pétreo planeta que protege. Se acerca a donde la otra figura de cabello verde agua, observan a la protectora del primer planeta del sistema solar.

-Es extraño, Haruka, la veo a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Michiru?

-Mi espejo tiene el poder de ver la verdad oculta -dice sailor Neptune girándose y mostrando un espejo verde y dorado, tiene grabado el símbolo del emperador de los mares- Sin embargo cuando la veo a ella, la veo a ella, sólo que... 10 años mayor.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sea que enfrentamos, no es Amy, al menos no la Amy que conocemos. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?

Haruka se adelanta a la cornisa, toma el espejo que Michiru le extiende y se queda estática.

-¿A dónde se fue?- dice recorriendo la plaza con la mirada.

-¿Buscan a alguien?- dice una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Recargada sobre una pared, Amy se encuentra con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

"¡Maldición!.¿Cómo llegó aquí tan rápido?"- Michiru pensando.

"No la sentí llegar¿a quién nos estamos enfrentado?"- Haruka pensando

-Detente Amy, sólo queremos ayudarte.

-Si sólo quieren ayudarme. ¿Por qué me han estado siguiendo, escabulléndose entre las sombras… los últimos 3.42 minutos?

"¿¡Cómo lo supo!?"- Michiru pensando

-Gracias, pero me ayudaré sola- responde Amy con sarna. Antes de que las sailor guerreras pudieran reaccionar, Amy ya se había lanzado contra ellas.

Con una velocidad increíble logra conectar un golpe de karate al rostro de Sailor Neptune, Haruka rápidamente se adelanta en posición de combate.

"¿Cómo se ha movido tan rápido?.¡Qué fuerza tiene!.¿Cómo es posible que haya desarrollado tal poder?"- Haruka pensando.

Amy lanza un golpe más que Haruka apenas logra esquivar, con un giro inesperado intenta golpear a Amy en el estómago, pero Amy sonríe, todo ha estado perfectamente calculado.

Sin que Haruka pueda evitarlo, Amy ha girado dándole la espalda. Apresa la mano con la que pretendía golpearla y utiliza la inercia de Haruka para lanzarla hacia delante, cayendo sobre su pecho.

Haruka se levanta enfadada, con el orgullo herido, materializa su espada en la mano mientras la ira se refleja en su rostro, antes de que pueda arrojarse a la batalla, Michiru se interpone.

-¿Qué haces Haruka?.¡Guarda esa espada!- dice Michiru extendiendo sus brazos deteniéndola.

-Yo… lo siento -dice Haruka recobrando la compostura- tienes razón… ¿eh?

-No es posible -grita Michiru- está… está nevando¡pero si estamos a mitad de la primavera!

-… ¡Es ella! -responde Haruka- ella lo está creando.

Amy levanta la vista, y las sailor guerreras no pueden evitar dar un paso atrás por la poderosa aura que despide la protectora de Mercurio.

-Respondan una cosa- dice Amy con un voz que hiela la sangre- ¿son ustedes a quienes he venido a detener?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- grita Haruka

-Lo siento -y en ese momento una expresión de verdadero dolor cruza el rostro de Amy- pero no puedo correr riesgos.

-Nosotras tampoco -responde Michiru.

Una vez más Amy se lanza al ataque, Michiru responde corriendo hacia ella, pero cuando están a escasos metros, Michiru salta, Amy la sigue con la mirada, hasta que se da cuenta que Haruka corría atras de Michiru, quien la ocultaba.

Amy desprevenida, apenas logra detener el golpe que Haruka le lanzara, más no el segundo. Al mismo tiempo, Michiru aterriza tras de ella y se gira golpeándola con el codo. Aprisionándola con el antebrazo corre arrastrándola hasta que la coloca con la pared, presionando cada vez más su cuello. Amy siente desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro.

Se siente débil, pero sabe que no puede fallar, no hasta detener a la sailor que traerá perdición al grupo. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar quién es, y cómo… ¡No!, no puede permitirse ser vencida, debe detenerlas, a cualquier costo.

-¡Noooo!- grita Amy despidiendo una intensa luz azulada, su tiara desaparece y el símbolo de Mercurio brilla en todo su esplendor sobre su frente. Michiru es arrojada por la intensa energía y es despedida hacia atrás, chocando contra uno de los muros del lugar.

-¡Michiru! -grita Haruka con preocupación en el rostro- ¡Pagarás! -su preocupación se convierte en ira evidente- ¡Tierra… tiembla!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

El ataque de Amy choca contra el de Haruka, contrarrestándolo fácilmente. Haruka apenas logra esquivar el ataque, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Es increíble el poder del ataque de Amy- Haruka pensando, siente fluir un hilillo de sangre que fluye desde su mejilla- ¿pero cómo lo hizo?, estoy segura que su rapsodia acuática pasó a varios centímetros de mí… ¿Acaso?... ¿Acaso el poder fue tan grande que la presión del aire alrededor fue capaz de herirme?

-Amyyyy- grita una voz conocida a sus espaldas que anuncia la llegada de Mars, Júpiter y Venus.

-Esto… no de nuevo… no quiero hacerlo- Amy cae de rodillas presionándose la cabeza, es visible que está pasando a través de un gran dolor- No quiero… pero es necesario, debo proteger el futuro… ayúdenme chicas… por favor.

-Amy, no te preocupes, te protegeremos- dice Raye adelantándose.

-Sólo debes confiar en nosotras- Lita extendiéndole la mano

-Juntas venceremos cualquier obstáculo- sonríe Mina.

-Chicas…-Amy las mira esperanzada, comienza a extender su mano, lentamente para tomar la de Lita cuando…- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!! -Vuelve a presionar su cabeza- ¡Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio!!!

Burbujas de niebla se extienden por todo el lugar, la temperatura baja decenas de grados en escasos segundos. La niebla lo cubre todo…

Lo arrasa todo.


	4. Maremoto y Vendaval

**Disclaimer. **Sailor Moon pertenece a sus respectivos autores (Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, etc) Yo sólo paso un buen rato tomando prestado a los personajes.

Mercury Rising

por Aither

Capítulo 4

Maremoto y vendaval

-¿Cómo es posible que Amy tenga tanto poder?-dijo Raye.

Las sailor se encuentran reunidas en la azotea donde se llevó a cabo la batalla contra Sailor Mercury, quién ha estado comportándose muy extraño, además de que sus poderes se han incrementado ha niveles inconcebibles.

-Vean esto- dice Lita- el ataque de Amy parece haber congelado casi toda la cuadra.

Una gruesa capa de hielo cubre el suelo, las guerreras se encuentran completamente empapadas. El último ataque de Amy congeló por completo el lugar, con ellas incluidas. De no haber sido por la rápida acción de Raye, y sus poderes sobre el fuego, probablemente no podrían contarlo ahora.

-Esto no es posible… ¿Quién es ella?.¡¿Qué han hecho con Amy?!- grita Mina desesperada.

-Pude verla con mi espejo- dijo Michiru con la cabeza baja.

-Ambas la vimos- dice Haruka, quien abraza a Neptune.

-¿Y qué fue lo que vieron?- preguntó impaciente Raye

-Yo esperaba ver a un demonio, una sombra, algo que indicara que Amy estaba siendo controlada por algún espíritu maligno… sin embargo, lo que vi… no entiendo lo que vi.

-Creo que yo puedo explicarlo- dice Sailor Plut, apareciendo de entre las sombras -Amy ha atravesado la puerta del tiempo-.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar

Tuxedo Mask arroja una rosa que Amy esquiva con facilidad. Los certeros y veloces golpes de su bastón apenas son suficientes para evitar que Amy pueda contraatacar. Cuando Lita y las otras le llamaron comentándole del repentino cambio de actitud de Amy, jamás se imagino que sus poderes se hubiesen incrementado tanto.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!- gritó Sailor Chibimoon quien miraba la batalla desde abajo mientras que Darien y Amy seguían enfrascados en cruenta batalla, aunque la última ganaba cada vez más y más terreno sobre el regente de la tierra.

Tuxedo Mask no entiende como es que cada vez le es más difícil mantener a Amy a raya, Amy por su cuenta, a pesar de encontrarse en tan pareja batalla, no ha perdido concentración. Cada nuevo golpe, cada movimiento, es un dato más que su mente prodigiosa analiza.

Darien comprende pronto que cuando se pelea contra alguien capaz de semejante proeza, la derrota es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Amy calcula, analiza, predice… hasta que logra evadir el golpe de Tuxedo Mask, contraatacando con una patada en el estómago. Darien cae hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

Chibimoon rápidamente corre hasta colocarse a su lado, se coloca frente a él cuando ve a Mercury acercarse.

-¡Amy!, por favor- dice Chibimoon con lágrimas en los ojos- no lo hagas, somos tus amigos¿recuerdas?

-Yo… lo sé, pero…

-Tienes una misión que cumplir¿cierto?- dice Lita a su espalda, el resto de las Sailor scouts han llegado.

-¿Lita?… sí yo, vine porque…

-No es necesario, Setsuna ya nos ha explicado todo.

Flashback

-Creo que yo puedo explicarlo- dice Sailor Plut, saliendo de entre las sombras -Amy ha atravesado la puerta del tiempo.

-¿La puerta del tiempo?

-Como saben, yo soy la sailor del tiempo. Yo protejo la puerta del tiempo que divide todas las eras que han transcurrido y que transcurrirán.

-Hace un par de horas, alguien… o algo. No era tanto una persona, sino más bien una presencia, una sombra. Lo que sea que haya sido logró escabullirse por la puerta, me evadió fácilmente, y pudo pasar por la puerta, a pesar de que estaba cerrada y yo cuento con la única llave. Cuando atravesé por la puerta, ya había desaparecido.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Amy?

-Creo que fue Amy quien atravesó la puerta.

-¿Qué?.¿pero… cómo?

-Creo que la Amy del futuro halló la forma de traspasar la puerta del tiempo y enviar su conciencia al presente

- Amy… pero ¿Cómo podría?

-La Amy futura es capaz de eso y mucho más. Aun no logró entender cómo es que alguien pudo pasar la puerta tan fácilmente, cómo pudo activarla y controlarla cuando sólo mi báculo puede hacerlo. Sin embargo lo hizo. No sentí ninguna energía maligna cuando eso sucedió, al contrario, era un presencia conocida. Además, con su inteligencia, la Amy del futuro podría inventar cualquier cosa. Si hay alguien capaz de atravesar la puerta del tiempo sin mi consentimiento, es Amy.

-Amy mencionó algo acerca de que volvió para arreglar algo.

-Dijo que una de nosotras traería desgracia al grupo.

-Las habilidades de combate de Amy, todo este nuevo poder, concuerdan con los que posee la Amy de 10 años en el futuro.

-Quizá el viaje en el tiempo afectó su memoria, es por eso que no recuerda a quien de nosotras vino a detener, ni por qué.

-Entonces es cierto, una de nosotras destruirá a las sailor scouts.

Fin de flashback

-Entendemos por qué haces esto Amy, y vinimos para ayudarte

-Debe de haber alguna razón verdaderamente poderosa para que hayas vuelto.

-Juntas evitaremos la desgracia.

-Chicas… gracias, yo…

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI- comienza a sonar la computadora portátil de Sailor Mercury.

-¡Por fin lo encontré!- grita Amy emocionada- sabía que el desplazamiento temporal podía afectar mis recuerdos, así que creé un protocolo de respaldo que se activaría para hallar a la responsable. Por fin he logrado activarlo, según esto, la responsable de la tragedia que he venido a detener… no se encuentra aquí…

-Qué quieres decir, todos nos encontramos aquí, menos…

-¡Serena!- gritan todas al unísono.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que se paseen por aquí por dedidarme unos minutos de su tiempo. En especial a SeiyaySerenity22 (Gracias por seguir de cerca la historia!) y a Kira Moon a quien desafortunadamente no he podido responderle su mensaje, pero lo tengo muy presente. 

Nos vemos la siguiente semana con el explosivo (y completamente inesperado) final, que espero no decepcione a nadie.

Saludos


	5. Noche Calma

**Disclaimer.** Sailor Moon pertenece a sus respectivos autores (Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, etc) Yo sólo paso un buen rato tomando prestado a los personajes.

Mercury Rising

por Aither

Capítulo 5

Noche calma

-¡¡Serena!!- gritan todas al unísono.

-Pero eso no es posible, Serena sería incapaz de lastimarnos

-Pensemos claro.¿qué es lo que se supone que va a hacer Serena?

-No hay tiempo, debemos apresurarnos, debemos encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, debemos…

-¡Hola chicas!, -Serena apareciendo- ¿Qué hacen todas aquí reunidas?.¡Hasta Darien!

-¡Tú!... ahora la recuerdo todo, es demasiado tarde, debo acabar contigo- dice señalando a Serena- ¡Mercury Aqua Mir…. ¿Qué están haciendo?

Lita y Haruka detienen a Amy de cada brazo

-No permitiremos que dañes a Serena

-Debes tranquilizarte Amy, debe haber una solución.

-Paaahhh!!!- dice un simpático perico que Serena trae en una jaula- Amyyyy!... Solución!!!!!

-¡¡Noooo!!.¿Lo ven?, es demasiado tarde, debemos acabarlo pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¡¡El perico!!!, ahora lo recuerdo todo, vine a evitar que Serena comprara a ese engendro infernal.

-Bromeas.¿verdad?

-¿Estás diciendo que viajaste del futuro para eliminar a un pájaro?

-Ustedes no lo entienden. Esa ave es insufrible, se la pasa el día hablando, una y otra vez. Desde que Serena compró ese perico, jamás he vuelto a tener una sesión de estudio tranquila. Ehh… chicas¿por qué me miran así?

-No entiendo¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-dice Serena aun sin entender por que el piso está cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, porque los edificios de varias cuadras a la redonda están rodeados en escarcha y peor aun ¿por qué un grupo de sailors enfurecidas persiguen a Amy?… ¡Ah, qué mas da!!, primero lo primero…- ¡¡¡Darien, mi amor!!!!

Algunos días después, templo Hikawa

Las chicas están reunidas en la sala, intentando estudiar, hablar de novios y comer bocadillos, todo al mismo tiempo. Serena se disculpa un momento en lo que lleva al "Sr. Perico" al patio a tomar un poco de aire.

-En serio Amy, comienzo a entender por que regresaste del futuro para acabar con ese pajarraco- bromea Lita- ¡Es insoportable!

-Lo único malo es que hayas tratado de matarnos a todas en el proceso- secunda Raye.

-Lo siento mucho chicas- Amy fija la mirada en su taza de té, mientras un rubor rosado aparece en sus mejillas.

-Serena es linda, paaaaahhhh- dice el Sr. Perico cuando Serena regresa a la habitación.

-Pero qué cosas dices ¿dónde aprendiste eso?- Serena altiva- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja XDDDD

-Seguro que eso se lo has enseñado tú ¬¬ -replican todas.

-¡Oh, no!- grita Amy- se me hace tarde para mi sesión de estudio.

-No sabía que tuvieras sesión hoy.

-Acabo de empezar en un nuevo grupo, hoy es mi primer día. Debo irme, lo siento mucho chicas. Muchas gracias, Raye -dice haciendo una reverencia y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

El resto de las chicas la observa alejarse.

-Está si es la Amy que conocemos- dice Raye.

-Si, es muy bueno que haya vuelto a la normalidad- dice Lita

-La Amy del futuro si qué causó muchos problemas, dice Serena.

-Sólo hay algo que me tiene intrigada ¿cómo es posible que la dulce Amy se haya hecho tan fuerte?- exclamó pensativa Mina- después de todo, nos enfrentó a todas… y nos venció.

-También a Haruka y Michiru- secundó Lita.

-Y a Darien- terció Raye.

-Rini ¿tú no sabes nada al respecto?

-Bueno, en el futuro nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver pelear a ninguna de las Sailors Scouts, lo único que sé es que todo mundo sabía que las Sailor Scouts eran las guerreras más poderosas del reino.

-Mmhhh- Lita- quizá sólo sea que con el paso del tiempo nuestros poderes se han ido incrementando, eso explicaría el aumento de poder en Amy.

-Si, probablemente sólo sea eso.

Momentos más tarde en algún lugar del pueblo.

-Te advierto que soy un maestro muy duro, y mi entrenamiento muy estricto. Aún así ¿estás dispuesta a convertirte en mi alumna?- dice un alto y corpulento hombre de edad avanzada.

-Sí, estoy segura- responde cándida Amy.

-En ese caso, bienvenida al doujo Kiyama- responde haciéndose a un lado permitiendo la entrada al doujo familiar.

Una sonrisa es toda la respuesta de Amy cuando corre a colocarse con el resto de los estudiantes.

Templo Hikawa

-Sí, probablemente sólo sea eso…

-Bien, volvamos a estudiar

-¿Quién quiere más galletas?

-¡¡¡Yo!!!!!- gritan todas alzando las manos

-Pero ya no hay

-¡¡Serena!!, seguro tú te las has acabado todas

-Yo, eso no es cierto Raye

-Y entonces por qué tienes la cara llena de migajas

-…

-Tranquilas, iré a preparar más

-Yo te ayudo

-Y yo

-Yo también

-Tú no Serena, o las arruinarás

-Por que eres tan cruel… T.T

* * *

Pues llegamos así al final de esta historia, que espero les haya agradado. Especialmente el final, que creo yo que nadie pudo haber imaginado, quizá lo encuentren algo decepcionante, pero mi finalidad nunca fue hacer una saga sobre los problemas del futuro, sino mostrar una Amy fuerte, tenaz, capaz de superarse a sí misma, capaz de superar a las demás. 

De corazón les agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan seguido este fic. En especial a SeiyaySerenity22 quien con sus valiosísimos reviews siempre estuvo apoyandome e incitandome a seguir este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos, Athena los bendiga


End file.
